


[Podfic of] Our Wounds and Our Healing

by knight_tracer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, F/F, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>“This isn’t weird?” Lydia asks</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Our Wounds and Our Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Wounds and Our Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748301) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Length: 4:35

Links: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bLizzie%20Bennet%20Diaries%5d%20Our%20Wounds%20and%20Our%20Healing.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
